


The Scooby Gang

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on...</p>
<p>Set during 'Bargaining' (Season 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scooby Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 026 - Teammates

I'll never be a member of the team. It's not as if I haven't tried to fit in. We work side by side every night. I've saved their worthless lives a dozen times.

Not one of them will ever count me as a mate.

But, it's all the same to me. The Slayer needed me... and I loved her. I'm here because of a promise I mean to keep.

Laughter spills from the house where Buffy once lived. The bloody Scoobies are a merry lot tonight.

No one sees the vampire standing outside looking in.

No one sees him cry.


End file.
